killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1/transcript
1 Wait! 2 Um... Wow, sorry. I'm just, like, really nervous. 3 For real? 4 Just relax, babe, it'll be fine. 5 I just, like, should I take off your pants? 6 -Babe. 7 I had like only one beer. Is that enough? 8 Babe! Relax. 9 But how will I- 10 -Relax. 11 Does my hair look ok? 12 Babe, you look great. Come on! 13 I mean, if you want to stop we can. 14 -Wait. 15 Ok, let's start again. I'll try not to- 16 Wow, ok. Hi there! So what now? 17 You're totally hot and I want you real bad right now. 18 Really? 19 Yeah. 20 Ah, ok then. 21 Careful with the- 22 -Ah! Careful baby, that hurt! 23 Sorry, I'm just... 24 ...kinda distracted. 25 Are you ready? 'Coz I am. 26 Yeah I am. 27 Baby I want you real bad. 28 Let's do it! 29 Alright, help me with your shirt. 30 Babe? 31 Babe? Are you freaking out again? 32 Yeah, now you're getting into it! 33 Holy shit. 34 Dude, what the hell? 35 King. 36 Ah! 37 Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. 38 Oh fuck! 39 I have to admit, you've got some balls for someone who doesn't have any. 40 First, you make baseless accusations about my business... 41 ...when everyone knows I am a well-respected member of the Golden Pearl Pleasure Guild. 42 Next- 43 -No. 44 That is incorrect. You are a gangster, Preem Vash. This is well known. 45 You have smuggled five krim of Black Glass through your pleasure house. 46 I- 47 -This is known by me. 48 You also enslave women. This is not illegal but it is displeasurable to me. 49 Now, now, listen! 50 Where were we? Ah- 51 -Next, you bust up my favorite guard. 52 He was attempting to kill me. It was highly unwise. 53 His brother will be furious. 54 You ordered him to kill me. 55 An old man gets nervous! 56 Anyway, will you take bribes? 57 I do not cut deals with gangsters, Preem Vash. 58 Ah well, here we are. I wonder what comes next? 59 Tell you what. You're a reasonable woman. Come work for me for half a turn. 60 I have clients that will pay top rates for a handsome girl like you. 61 I am not female, Preem Vash. 62 Hit a nerve, did I? 63 Come on, we've all heard rumors. 64 Desist. 65 I had to try! 66 Shame, really... 67 Pree Ashma. 68 Ys-Asram, the Blooded One. 69 Ys-Prama, Hansa, and Prat Pavam, who temper my heart. 70 YISUN Atru Vyam. 71 Forgive me for this violence I am about to inflict. 72 Die! 73 Empty Palm Vanquishes the Wicked! 74 Well, stranger. 75 Although the paperwork will be legion and I will doubtlessly have to find... 76 ...whatever new hole that motherless glass-tongue has hidden himself in... 76 ...I owe you at the very least a few non-broken limbs. And do not speak in possibilities. 77 Stranger? 78 Hansa and Prim! 79 Let me- 80 -Wait, by the Tower and the secret name of God- 81 -Magus Gate? Category:A to Z Category:Transcripts